It's not like it is love anyway
by MechaMax
Summary: Jacob/Edward I wanted to try and make the theme pretty close to the original books and go with the idea of "What if THIS had happened instead?". Jacob is running away from Forks when the person he least wants to meet shows up.


**First: If you can't handle to think about Edward and Jake as a romantic item you shouldn't read this.**

**Second: I have never written anything based on Twilight before. I hope that this is well written and the characters feels real. I wanted to try and make the theme pretty close to the original books and go with the idea of "What if THIS had happened instead?".**

**Note that this may be slightly confusing at first, but that's how it's supposed to be. Keep reading and if you have any questions I will gladly answer them! There will be at least one more chapter to this. If I like it a lot and have time there may be more.  
**

**Now please enjoy!**

* * *

Who was he anyway? Just a dog. At least for now. Only snow underneath his paws and wind through his fur. He was nothing more or less than the wolf running through the forest. He had since long forgotten his old life. There was nothing more to it. Eating, sleeping, running. It was life.

Running, running, stop.

He narrowed his eyes and tried to see past the trees. The smell hit him far before he could see it. The disgustingly wonderful scent of everything that was wrong with the world. _Him._

The wolf growled. As low as his voice allowed him to. He knew that _he_ would hear. The distance wasn't the problem. And his mind was his own. He was more animal than human now. His thoughts didn't have any words.

"I didn't come for this."

The man slowly walked closer, making himself visible between the trees. The wolf kept his stance and kept the head lowered and shoulders raised. He showed his teeth and kept the growling hiding right behind them. He wouldn't lower his guard. Not now, not ever. He was not going to fall. He was rising. He was a wolf. Nothing bothered a wolf.

"Jacob, please calm down." The words were so softly spoken that they would have melted snow or smoothened sandpaper. But they were directed at the russet coloured wolf, no one else. "I'm only here to talk."

The wolf's body started to shake. Almost vibrate. Those golden eyes and the gentle posture and everything about the stupid vampire were just too much for him to handle. He accidentally growled as the feeling of frustration became too overwhelming.

"It's not your fault, Jacob."

And with the simple words of a teenager that was over a hundred years old the wolf finally relaxed. Because there were things he couldn't control. They tortured him. But those golden eyes softened him.

"Would you please be less animal and more Jacob for me? Only for a short while."

It was as if his words were the law and Jacob couldn't help but follow. He remained a wolf but his eyes stopped flickering around the man and the landscape. His body relaxed as he sat down on the snow and looked at Edward. His breathing softened and he dropped the hostility. He addressed the vampire as the person that he was and created sentences in his head.

"_I'm not going back, Edward. I left for everybody's sake._" His own voice echoed in his head and seemed so foreign.

"Jacob," Edward took a step closer.

They were far apart but it was too close for Jacob. He had worked long and hard to put as much of a distance between them as possible. Apparently the miles he had run hadn't been enough. The vampire stepped even closer, making the scent stronger and the magnetism more unbearable.

"_You can tell Bella that I'm not coming back. And your family will not have to bother about me anymore. My pack, family and the tribe already knows_."

Edward clenched his hands and there was some obvious hesitating and elaborating going on in his head. Jacob hated that Edward could read his thoughts like a book but kept his own to himself. Because that beautiful face didn't say a word. It only looked troubled and in deep thought. A face it seldom showed.

"I'm not here on the behalf of Bella."

"_Then why are you here?_" Jacob stood up and started to growl. "_I'm trying to fix everything without having to kill you!_"

"I'm here for my own egoistic purpose."

"_Are you here to kill me?_" Jacob took half a step backwards.

Edward laughed. It was a light laugh that lingered in the air as his smile reached his eyes and he looked sad and ashamed. In the winter landscape that surrounded them he barely looked real. His pale skin merged beautifully with the white of the snow and he glistened ever so slightly in the subtle sunlight making him look so out-of-this-world and stupid and beautiful.

Jacob backed another step. His thoughts could be heard. He knew it so very well. Edward knew what he was thinking. Even the thoughts he didn't want to think.

"Don't worry. I wouldn't kill you even if you asked me to." Edward didn't seem to care about the slowly increasing distance between them and quickly he had moved twice the distance that Jacob had backed. "I wanted to ask you about everything. About that day last summer."

Jacob backed but Edward hurried to close the space more and more. What had been half a football field between them had been narrowed down to the size of Bella's truck. Jacob was not feeling good with the closure and the smell was overbearing. His head was spinning and he had to clench his jaws to stop his impulses.

"_Not a word_," he repeated over and over again in his head to block out any other thought and to keep the vampire at his distance. He didn't want to remember. He tried his best not to. He had been working hard on becoming an animal that wouldn't have to bother about it.

* * *

_~ elevator music ~_

* * *

Summer had been as hot and good as it was possible for it to be in Forks. It had been more welcomed than ever for the young teenager that was Jacob Black. He was getting tired of never getting away from his family and friends. Everyone was telling him that he only had one option. It was that one thing or nothing. But he wasn't going to do it. It was impossible. The vampire would know. He would know and he wouldn't let it happen. Because he had finally found something to live for and that something was Bella Swan.

But one day on the beach it hadn't been just as easy to be away from it all as Jacob had been planning. He was just thinking about where he was going to go to get away from it all when someone spoke to him. Of course it was _him_.

"So you can't kill me so you will go to Canada? What a plan."

He stepped out on the sand from practically out of nowhere. The wind was in the vampires favour and the smell from the water had been so soothing. But Jacob couldn't hide from himself or the vampire that he was genuinely happy for the unexpected visit. His inner tail waved like a puppy's when he saw the copper hair and the shimmering skin and those golden eyes. The scent that suddenly was thrown his way was overwhelming and he had to fight the impulse to run up to the man. How could a scent be so repulsive and arousing at the same time?

"Beats me. But in your mind I smell deliciously," the vampire said with a subtle smile.

Jacob turned beet red in a second. He had been sitting upon a large rock but hurried to climb down to get an excuse to hide his heated face. He knew it was useless but he felt a little bit better.

"It's not your fault, Jacob. And I didn't come here with any bad intent. I just wanted to see you and talk. That's all."

Edward showed with his hand that he intended to take a walk along the beach. Jacob followed but kept his distance from the vampire. But it was hard. He felt the gravity that pulled him closer constantly. It was so hard not to stay close to the centre that was Edward Cullen. The vampire seemed to be too far away! But then Jacob would wake up from the temporary hypnosis and would realise that what had started as 15 feet between them had soon become 5 feet. Without a word he walked out into the water to put distance between them.

"You don't have to try so hard."

"If I give in to it now," Jacob said as he stopped with his feet in the water and turned his head towards the vampire, "it will be the end of it all."

"Jacob, I know what the tribe is trying to force you into." Jacob froze and was just about to ask how as he realised that it was obvious. None of his thoughts were his own. "But even if they say that the only way to stop this is to kill me you know that's not sure, right?"

Jacob didn't answer. Not out loud or in his head. He just stared over at the vampire that was walking over a rock to get a little bit closer to him. Just a little bit. Ever so slightly.

"I have a favour to ask of you."

Jacob didn't dare to breath.

"Come closer."

"Is that the favour?"

"Just come closer."

It was impossible not to do what was told. So Jacob stepped out of the water and walked across the sand with his bare feet so that he was once more only 5 feet away. His dark eyes met the golden in front of him and tried to ask them what was going to happen now. But Edward didn't speak. It was as if he enjoyed the power he had. And it troubled Jacob. Because it was impossible to fight it.

"Would you answer a question?"

"Is that the favour?"

Edward shook his head with a smile hiding at the corner of his mouth. "No. But I want to know one thing before I ask it of you. Can you say to my face that you wished that none of this would have happened? That it would have been better if we had met under other circumstances? That it would have been much better to be enemies? Can you tell me that you wish you would never have imprinted on me?"

The word sent a shockwave through Jacob's body. He had avoided the word. The thought. The tribe had worked hard on it as well and avoided it like the plague. Not even those that had already imprinted on others mentioned it. It was a collective way of ignoring its existence.

"You know I can't."

If there was one person he couldn't lie to it was this man. His cold nature disgusted Jacob. The distance had shortened once more. And the cold was more noticeable now than ever. It felt like electricity running through his body as the cold fingers touched his cheek. He closed his eyes and tried to keep his breath stable. But it was impossible. Gravity pulled him closer and even if he felt that it was stupid he slowly took minimal steps closer, leaning into the hand on his cheek.

"How can you reek so disgustingly and still be so alluring?" the vampire said to Jacob's surprise.

He didn't dare to open his eyes. "The same goes for you."

The fingers caressed his skin ever so slightly. Gently feeling the texture of the surface and the human flaws. The softness and the heat. Jacob was fighting to keep himself calm and keep using the logical part of his brain. The part that had been brainwashed by the tribe and that had been fighting to convince him that the imprinting was faulty and that it was worth fighting against. But the rest of his body and mind wanted to create a heaven and paradise for the man and cherish him like there was nothing else important in the world. Because nothing were.

"Your mind is an amazing place. I guess it's impossible for me to not be affected by your emotions. They are so deep and passionate." Edward's cold fingers stopped feeling his skin and he placed his hand at the corner of his neck instead. Jacob felt the other hand gently grab his, sending a new electric wave through his body. "My favour, Jacob."

Jacob opened his eyes and stared straight into the golden ones a feet away.

"I want you to kiss me."


End file.
